In order to achieve satisfactory durability, there have hitherto been proposed various paints. However, very few paints are durable to salt water, gasoline, ketones, crude oil, strong acids, strong alkalis, or other chemicals. Only an epoxy resin paint is, if anything, exemplary. Even in such an epoxy resin paint, its applied surface could not endure the use for a long period of time. Furthermore, since food paints cannot be used unless they conform to severe regulations, paints suited for the use in foods are extremely restricted.
The present applicant previously filed applications for patent titled with "STAINLESS STEEL-CONTAINING EPOXY RESIN PAINT" (Japanese Patent Application No. 162872/84, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 42578/86); "CONCRETE COATING METHOD" (Japanese Patent Application No. 115414/85); "ELECTRODE GRID" (Japanese Patent Application No. 277937/85); "METHOD FOR FORMING CHEMICAL-RESISTANT FILMS" (Japanese Patent Application No. 25974/86); "ELECTRODE GRID" (Japanese Patent application No. 79242/86); and "METHOD FOR FORMING ACID-RESISTANT FILMS" (Japanese Patent Application No. 114683/86). The present invention is one related to those in the foregoing applications for patent.
As described above, since there has hitherto been available no epoxy resin paint that can endure salt water, gasoline, ketones, crude oil, strong acids, strong alkalis, or other chemicals for a long period of time, realization of a more durable paint is being demanded.